deep trouble
by carson34
Summary: The season starts tonight with Callen and Sam in the submarine


Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I decided to write this for a spoiler storyline before the new season storyline. I am pretty sure that I am going to have it was with Callen and Nell right now. Don't forget to read the last chapter of NCIS:LA season five to find out what happen before the show end.

Character Summary:

Callen: Married to Nell. Still works for NCIS:LA

Nell: Married to Callen. Still works for NCIS:LA

Deeks ran into the room knowing that they needed to find out something to help both Sam and Callen. They also knew that they needed to find answers for Michelle and Nell. Granger had to returned to help with this case. Hetty was supposed to returned soon with news that could change the whole team forever.

"I got something that we could find answers to find out where the boys are." Deeks responded to the team.

Granger walked into the room and Nell knew what he was going to do. She was too close to the kidnapping that he was going to take her off the case. She doesn't understand why she is getting off the case since she just stays inside the office.

"Nell, I need to talk to you about this case." Granger revealed to her.

"What's going on?" Nell asked her boss.

"I need to pull you off this case because you are too close to it with your husband being kidnapped." Granger revealed before Kensi came up to them.

"Then you better pull us all off. We are all to close to this case. They are our friends too. Nell should be on this case because she is one of the best agents that we have. We are going to need her if we want to find Callen and Sam." Kensi revealed to Granger showing Nell her support. She wasn't about to let Nell being kicked off of the case.

"Alright fine." Granger responded as he wasn't going to kicked her off the case.

"I mean it Nell. We are going to find them as soon as we can. You just need to believe in us as a team to find them." Kensi responded to her.

"I know." Nell responded to her with a small smile.

Two hours later

Callen and Sam were having a hard time in the submarine. They hoped that the team would find them and get them out of there. They open the trap door and found a bomb. They knew that they need to get out of there and fast. Callen did not want this morning to be his last morning with his wife.

Later on

Kensi and Nell found that they were going to bomb the submarine which freaked Nell out. She did not want to lose her husband at all.

Kensi saw her friend walked out of the ops room and she knew that she was scare of what could happen to her husband. They heard Michelle walked into the room and knew that she had some news of what's going on.

"I heard that my husband is with Callen in a submarine. Are they going to be fine?" Michelle asked them.

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen knew that they needed to take them out before it was too late. Callen decided that they were going to gas them using something and shoot them. They knew that it was a risk to their lives but they needed to find a way out of there before it was too late.

They had managed to get at least one of the guys and then the second one came into the room so Sam knocked him out.

"Thank God that we got them and now we need to make our way back to LA." Sam responded to him.

"You know that they are never going to let that happen. It's a risk to the city." Callen reminded his friend.

"I know but I can't lose my family and you can't lose your wife." Sam reminded his friend.

"Right now, we need to find a way out of here." Callen responded to him

They had barely made it close to LA before they surfer. They knew that they needed to get word that they had got control and killed the men but instead that they got word that they were going to bomb the submarine.

"We need to get out of here before they kill us." Sam responded to him.

"I know." Callen responded to him as they started to head as far as they could so they could swim out.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked to his friend.

"Not really." Callen responded as they started to open the latch. They had five minutes to get out of there.

"Let's hold our breath." Sam responded to him as they opened it all the way and within minutes the sub was fulled with water. Callen and Sam swam all the way up to be met by the team in a boat. They were taken to the hospital to make sure that they were okay.

Nell got word that her husband was okay and she rushed to the hospital. She was glad that she saw both Callen and her husband okay. She was really worried about her husband and wanted to make sure that they were both okay. Granger gave them the week off since they needed time to recover from this.

Author Note: I hope that this season that we get to see some Nellen scenes. I hope that they don't fire Hetty. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will leave a review and I will see you next week for the new season storyline starts. I hope that you guy like the new schedule. I am still not sure about doing tomorrow's storyline even through I have it written down. Thank you all for reading this storyline and make sure that you follow my next week storyline.


End file.
